1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for aggregating user data and targeting content to users.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, some businesses rely on mass mailings, telemarketing, online banner ads, and other non-targeted advertising systems in order to reach potential customers. These techniques are generally ineffective, as they lack the ability to target specific consumers for specific products or services in which. Furthermore, these approaches require businesses to contact a wide range of customers without any knowledge as to the likelihood that any particular one would be interested in their specific product or service, wasting valuable advertising resources.
Alternatively, some businesses target potential customers based on user-submitted customer profiles. This is particularly known in the context of online content distribution. Conventional systems collect user information based on user-submitted information online and/or based on the online activity of the user. Currently existing profile-based systems require that a user fill out a questionnaire identifying their name, age, geographical locations, interests, etc. The system then makes generalizations about the user based on his or her completed questionnaire and/or online activities, and uses those generalizations in order target advertisements to the user.
Users are often reluctant to divulge their personal information or invest the time in submitting the information. Furthermore, there is no incentive for the user's cooperation or honesty in submitting information. Thus, these systems rely first and foremost on the user's willingness to complete the questionnaire, and second on the user's opinion and self-reporting, with uncertain reliability and validity.
Further, conventional media is converging with new online media. As an example, it is well known for have a fan site for a specific television show. Such sites have proven useful for generating “buzz” about the show, and creating a sense of community for the fans.